


Compliments to the Chef

by thetomkatwholived



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: Scorpius didn't know Albus could cook.





	Compliments to the Chef

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts on Tumblr and the wonderful Rosie ([littlerose13writes](https://littlerose13writes.tumblr.com/)) left me the following: Prompt (if you’re still taking, if not feel free to ignore this!): for scorbus ‘I didn’t know you could cook!’ :)
> 
> I posted this to Tumblr first, but figured I'd drop it here too! It was super fun to write and I hope to do more prompt things like this in the future.

“Honey, I’m home!” Scorpius Malfoy burst into the small cottage he shared with his boyfriend, ready to relax after a long day at work.

“In here, dear!” Albus Potter called from the kitchen. He loved to play along with his boyfriend’s antics.

Despite having been together since their sixth year at Hogwarts, Albus and Scorpius had only recently moved in together. Scorpius was in Healer training for three years post-Hogwarts and had very little income. While Albus assured him that his Ministry salary would be more than enough to cover the rent on a home for the two of them, Scorpius had too much pride to not pitch in on the expenses. Therefore, he had been living at the Manor for his three years of training, while Albus lived in a small flat in London. The two visited each other as much as possible, but as soon as Scorpius began working full time at St Mungo’s they had decided to move in together. They had found a small cottage outside Bath and moved in a week prior.

Scorpius took off his shoes and deposited his bag and coat on a hook by the door. He made his way into the kitchen, where some lovely smells were being emitted, and stopped in the doorway, surprised. There, standing by the stove, was his boyfriend in a Slytherin apron, stirring something in a pot.

“What… what’s all this?”

Albus turned around and beckoned Scorpius closer. “I’m making dinner. You’ve been working such weird hours since we moved in that we haven’t actually had a chance to have dinner together.”

“But… I didn’t know you could cook!”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. Well, summer after our fourth year adventures, dad wanted to find something for us to do together. You know, so we could bond. Since he’s the cook of the family, he started having me help him with dinners. It was kind of annoying at first, but I ended up really loving it. It’s kind of like potioning. Ya know, getting the ingredients and timing just right? I don’t know. It’s nothing special.”

Scorpius stared at Albus in awe. “Nothing special? Albus, this is amazing!” Scorpius hugged him around the middle and peppered his neck with kisses.

Albus giggled and pushed Scorpius off him. “Well, you haven’t tasted it yet. It’s chicken tikka masala, but I’ve only made this particular recipe a few times. I don’t know if the spices are perfect yet.”

“My favorite! Oh, I’m so excited! Squeak! Who knew my boyfriend was such a domestic god?!”

“Don’t jinx it!” Albus blushed, seemingly nervous about his boyfriend tasting his food. “It’ll be done in about five minutes. Why don’t you set the table and break out some of the good mead?” Scorpius threw off a mock salute and got to work.

True to his word, five minutes later, Albus presented two plates of chicken tikka masala. Unable to contain his excitement, Scorpius dove in, shoveling the food unceremoniously into his mouth. Albus watched with bated breath.

Scorpius looked up at Albus with wide eyes and a full mouth. He swallowed and exclaimed: “This is excellent! Better than the house elves make! Better than that one takeaway place I love!”

Albus tried to keep a neutral expression, but his lips quirked into a small smile. “Just wait until you try my Sunday roast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
